Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 18 Mở đầu
Mở đầu: Điểm kết nối – Destiny_Joint. Quan sát lịch sử ẩn dưới bề nổi thôi cũng biết được cần vài từ ngữ quan trọng để miêu tả “phàm nhân" ấy. Làm theo ý chí sẽ là tổng thể Thelema. Mọi đàn ông và mọi phụ nữ đều là vì tinh tú. Tình yêu là Thelema, tình yêu dưới ý chí.Các câu trên được biến tấu dựa trên quy luật Telesma "Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the Law. Love is the law, love under will" của Aleister. “Cơ mà ngươi chắc say trong men hi sinh bản thân quá rồi. Đừng hòng ta sẽ để thế, Kamisato Kakeru.” “Không hành động giống bản thân thế là đủ rồi. Ta sẽ cho cái thế giới khốn nạn này biết Kamijou Touma là ai!!” "Phàm nhân” tạo nên bởi các lí tưởng ấy đôi lúc được đánh giá có ngôn ngữ rõ ràng và sắc bén, nhưng bổ sung một từ thôi có thể như đóng cột trụ làm trật tự hoàn hảo trở thành vòng xoáy kiến thức hỗn độn ấy. “Kihara Yuiitsu đang lợi dụng World Rejecter làm lá chắn để trói buộc toàn bộ một trăm thành viên của Thế lực Kamisato.” “Chỉ có một cách cứu được họ. Chúng ta phải kéo Kamisato-chan ra khỏi 'phía bên kia’.” Cụ thể là kế hoạch của ông ta. Vạch xuất phát là chấp nhận thực tế vô cùng đơn giản rằng "phàm nhân” ấy luôn hành động với mục tiêu duy nhất. “Giúp chúng tôi đi, Luca.” “Ta có thể cứu Kamisato bằng ma thuật của cô. Thế thì cô còn phàn nàn gì nữa!?” Đây không giống với kế hoạch cuộc sống đời thường hay lịch trình phạm tội. Nó không phải kế hoạch "chuỗi” mà trong đó, mọi yếu tố xếp chồng lên nhau và mất thăng bằng ở bất cứ đâu cũng sẽ làm tất cả đổ nhào. “Lời nguyền đó và A.A.A. có mối liên hệ với nhau!” “Nếu tôi có thể tiếp tục phân tích cái này, thể nào tôi cũng sẽ tìm được manh mối giải cứu Kamisato-kun!!” "Phàm nhân" ấy thấy kế hoạch đó khó lòng thành công và rất dễ thất bại. Ấy vậy mà như thể bình thường, ông ta không một lần bỏ cuộc. “Anh đã giải thoát cho tôi…” “Nhưng không ai ở Tokiwadai được cứu cả. Họ ngoài mặt vẫn mỉm cười, nhưng tảng băng lạnh lẽo vẫn tồn đọng sâu trong tim. Vượt qua tất cả mà cứu những người ấy đi… Kết thúc rắc rối này đi!!” Nếu một phần sụp đổ, ông ta sẽ dựng chồng gạch vụn lên nhau. Nếu mất hai phần, ông ta sẽ đi vòng qua rảnh nứt trên mặt đất. Ông ta tin rằng có thể sử dụng thất bại làm bàn đạp để tiến tới phần kế tiếp. Vì thế những ai suy nghĩ theo lối "chuỗi" thông thường sẽ không thể hiểu được các hành động "song hành" của ông ta. Họ tự hỏi tại sao gã điên xấu xa ấy lại cương quyết đâm đầu hết sức vào bức tường hủy diệt đến vậy. “Khi Yuiitsu tước đi tay phải Kamisato-han, chỉ mình cô không bị lời nguyền trói buộc.” “Cô thực chất là pháp sư, đúng không? Hơn nữa, cô cuồng linh vật Anh đến vậy thì chắc hẳn cô là người Thuần Anh Giáo hội, đúng chứ?” Nhưng có ai biết vài câu chuyện khác về gã "phàm nhân" bất thường này không? “Đừng có tước đi Kamisato-kun của chúng tôi, Karasuma Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!” “Anh ấy là của cô khi nào hả, Maya? Và từ việc rời bỏ anh ấy, tôi sẽ chứng minh rằng anh ấy không có trói buộc ai với mình, rằng chúng ta tự quyết định ở lại bên cạnh anh ấy chứ không cần ai yêu cầu. Anh ấy sẽ không cần phải lo gì cả!!” Ví dụ, trên đường nghiên cứu ma thuật, ông ta thỉnh thoảng lại ghé nhà xuất bản rẻ tiền và viết tiểu thuyết khiêu dâm. …Chưa kể còn làm vậy nhiệt thành đến nỗi đề cập đến bộ phận sinh dục nam giới với hơn một trăm ẩn dụ khác nhau. “Cảm ơn vì đã chịu ở cạnh tôi đến lúc này, Luca.” “Giờ thì, kết thúc mối tình của tôi thôi.” Ví dụ, ông ta liên tục gây chiến với các pháp sư Golden đồng môn, nên không ngừng giải tỏa bực dọc dồn nén bằng việc đặt các thành viên trong cùng hội vào vở kịch mình viết nên. “Ồ? Ngươi đi rồi sao?” “Ừ, mọi người đang gọi tôi.” Ví dụ, cảnh sát Paris bắt đầu che dương vật của các tác phẩm điêu khắc nam giới vì bị coi là trái thuần phong tục, nhưng ông ta lại đánh cắp một trong các miếng che hình bướm dùng cho việc ấy rồi đeo trước quần mà táo bạo tham dự cuộc hội họp xã hội. “Ra vậy ra, vậy, ra vậy.” "Vậy là trò chơi đã kết thúc rồi.” Ví dụ, ông ta đặt cho đứa con gái đầu lòng cái tên dài đến nỗi khó viết ra trên trang giấy. Và khi đứa con ấy chết vì cơn bạo bệnh ở tuổi đời còn rất nhỏ, ông ta đã để lại dấu lệ trong cuốn nhật kí của mình.Con gái đầu của Aleister có tên là Nuit Ma Ahathoor Hecate Sappho Jezebel Lilith Crowley, sinh năm 1904, chết năm 1906 vì thương hàn. “Chẳng qua là trùng hợp thôi.” “Thiệt hại lớn nhất trong bao việc vừa qua không phải từ sóng nhiệt của Karasuma Fran hay Element của Kihara Yuiitsu. Là việc ta rời Tòa Nhà Không Cửa.” “Nhưng ta sẽ tận dụng thất bại này. Thân là kẻ quan sát Kamisato Kakeru, ngươi ắt có mối liên hệ trực tiếp với Laura Stuart. Miễn ngươi còn nằm trong tay ta thì ta sẽ tiếp tục được thôi.” Ông ta ích kỉ và cao ngạo đến mức trách móc cả chính quyền đương thời và vị thần bất tử. Ông ta hoàn toàn tin rằng mọi người đều có quyền học tập và công bố mọi sự thật như nhau. Ông ta hết lòng coi thường đám đông mù quáng vì giả thuyết, đạo đức, và đức tin hiện hữu, do đó đã vứt bỏ tự do thật sự. Ấy thế ông ta vẫn giữ sự tử tế mâu thuẫn là không muốn ép các thành viên chưa giác ngộ và đáng khinh bỉ trong gia đình mình. “Ông ta tập hợp cả đám nam nữ thanh thiếu niên vào một chỗ rồi tiêm thuốc vào họ để thu thêm kiến thức. Đây là sự trở lại của Thelema.” “Chúng ta không thể cắt đuôi ông ta nếu chạy trốn theo cách thông thường được, nhưng chuyện sẽ khác nếu chúng ta tìm đến thứ Aleister không muốn phá hủy và sử dụng nó làm lá chắn.” Rốt cuộc, "phàm nhân" vẫn là "phàm nhân”. Do coi ông là con quái vật khó hiểu, bao nhà nghiên cứu lịch sử đã tự đưa mình vào khu rừng không lối thoát. “Kamijou Touma. Khi gặp rắc rối, nhờ đứa bạn cùng lớp giúp đỡ luôn là ý hay, nyah☆” Vậy nên nếu "phàm nhân" này không khác gì ai, cớ sao ông ta lại chồng kế hoạch song song của mình lên cao đến thế, phá hủy nhiều đến thế, xếp lên lại nhiều đến thế? Hãy cùng từ chối con đường vào rừng dễ dàng mà thật sự đào sâu vào nội màn của một kẻ điên nào. Bức màn được vén lên. Những gì bắt đầu bây giờ là câu chuyện về Aleister Crowley, một “phàm nhân" từ đầu chí cuối. 'Ghi chú' Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index